Hart
by TimeLordMaria
Summary: Junior High is stupid, Zim and Dib have had to learn that the hard way. Half way through the year, a new girl shows up. Zim seems to know her and Dib comes to the conclusion that she's Irken just like Zim. Unaware of the plan she has for the two boys. Rated T for language. Please R&R, flames welcome.


Hello my little pigeons! My name is Maria and I'm gonna write my first fanfic! Yay! I hope you guys really like it! Please R&R!

...

Dib

...

I sat in my desk, doodling, when the door slammed open and a tall girl walked in. She pushed her black glasses up her nose and brushed her bangs from her eye. She had dark brown hair that didn't even touch her shoulder. She wore tight black skinny jeans and a grey hoodie that said 'I heart Zombies'.

"Class, this is the new student." Mr. Dwinky said, gesturing to the girl. He then turned to her. "You can take the empty desk next to Zim." he said, pointing over to where Zim sat. Zim stared at the girl and narrowed his eyes.

"We have met?" he asked. She simply glowered at him and took her seat. I turned my gaze back to my doodling.

The bell rang loudly and I made my way out the door. I was walking to my locker when there was a loud commotion. I walked toward the sound and found two guys standing over Zim. They smiled deviously and pulled their fist back for a punch. He went to punch Zim and his fist stopped inches from his face. The new girl held tightly to the bully's wrist.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Him." she said, each word growing colder. Her eyes stared into his and he started to shake. She finally released him and stepped back.

"Freak." he muttered, motioning to his friend for them to leave. I watched them walk away and looked back at the girl. She bent down to Zim and probed his face with her hands.

"You are uninjured?" she whispered. He stared at her, wide eyed and nodded. She let out a sigh and helped him up. "Let's go to class."

"Hey Zim! Wait up buddy!" Keef suddenly yelled, showing up out of nowhere. The new girl stood between him and Zim, her eyes staring into his. He smiled at her and tried to side-step. She moved with him. Keef started to get irritated and tried again, with the same results. "Come on, let me see my buddy." he wined.

"You are unnecessary, you will not speak to the Zim. You should consider yourself lucky to even share the same air as him, you little worm-baby." she hissed. Keef's eyes widened and he started to back off. She turned back to Zim and led him off to their class.

"I guess I'll see you later then?" Keef said after them.

God, this girl is freaking weird. She must be Irken. She must be here to help Zim take over to world. I have to find a way to stop them!

...

Lunch

...

"Hey! Dib, right?" the new girl asked, walking up to my table. I looked up from my book and nodded. She smiled and pushed up her glasses. She took a seat across me and pulled out a can of Arizona Iced tea. She opened and started to sip her drink. Her bangs fell into her face. It fell perfectly so that only one of her eyes showed.

"So, what do you want?" I asked, setting my book down. She smiled again.

"You are a sneaky bastard, you know that? Did you really think I wouldn't see you trying to hide around the corner during that little...whatever that was?" she asked. Her dark brown eye staring me down. Her eye seemed to be burning a hole into my soul. I managed to shrug.

"Hart, there you are." Zim said, appearing out of thin air. He nervously glanced between the two of us.

"Ya, I was just talking with my friend Dib." she said, her gaze never leaving mine. Zim nodded, taking a seat next to her.

"So, what are you talking about?" he asked. She shrugged, eye still boring into my soul. Her hand wrapped around her tea, long black nails tapping on the can. Zim stared at her hand. "WILL YOU CEASE THAT NOISE!" he yelled suddenly, causing me to jump. Hart stopped, smiling at me.

"What's going on? Are you Irken?" I blurted out in the silence. Her gaze didn't waver and she continued to stare at me.

"What is this 'irken' you speak of? Is it a band or club or something?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. Her bangs fell away from here eyes and I noticed that one was grey, not dark brown. No wonder she always hid it.

"No, never mind."


End file.
